


A Black Opera in Three Acts

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three encounters between two very different yet all too similar Blacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Black Opera in Three Acts

**Act One**

The first time she caught him off guard, he was smoking some disgustingly stinky concoction he’d likely stolen from one of his half-blood half-wits. She would have snitched on him if it wasn’t for the way he looked at her. His usually grey eyes were almost as black as hers, pupils so dilated she could barely see the colour at all. Her own eyes darted to the foul smelling item in his hand. It looked like a badly rolled cigarette. “Children today,” she muttered with a roll of her eyes. She had a husband, a life, a purpose. Her imbecile sixteen year old cousin was of no consequence to her anymore. Getting him into trouble had stopped being fun when he started doing it just fine on his own. Still there was something about his eyes that confused her.  
  
“I’m not a child,” he responded. There was a strange calm about him that unsettled her. She didn’t like when he was too calm, it meant something was brewing. Then again, her sisters would say the same of her.  
  
“That’s what they all say,” she said half-heartedly as she watched a ring of smoke leave his lips and float away on the soft summer breeze. “All talk and no walk.” She wasn’t sure why she was bothering with him - useless bloody Gryffindor.  
  
“I walk with the best of them...”  
  
She scoffed at his words, not even prepared to dignify them with a response. Whatever was wrong with him, she would leave him to it. She had a rather important meeting to get ready for after all. Yet as she turned to walk away she felt his hand grasp her wrist and a sharp pull had her spinning around to face him. She had intended on yelling at him, or even slapping him for manhandling her. However, both options became impossible as he closed the distance between them and claimed her lips with his. For a moment, she wasn’t sure how long, her mind was blank. The only thing she was aware of was how his lips seemed to compliment hers perfectly and the way his tongue definitely knew the tricks of the trade. That was until whatever he had been smoking started to choke her and she was forced to push him back.  
  
As she let out a long steady breath she frowned at the cloud of smoke that escaped her lips. He chuckled at her expression and it unnerved her. Without a word she turned and walked away with her head held high. She hated that cocky attitude and mischievous grin. Furthermore she hated whatever it was that made his eyes so dark. Though she’d never admit her hatred stemmed from the disturbing fact that despite it all, they were so alike.

 

**Act Two**

The second time was much like the first and at the same time nothing like it at all. She’d found him sneaking about in the alley near Grimauld Place with some ridiculous notion that his brother had summoned him. Regulus was a good boy, he was making the right sort of name for himself and she couldn’t let him swagger back into their lives and ruin everything. The Dark Lord would not stand for it. The closer he got to the park the more likely he would be to get the boy’s attention one way or another, she had to do something.  
  
He was up against the rough brick wall in an instant. Her lips ravaged his with a fierce determination as her full figured body pressed him firmly against the jagged out building. Even as she let her mind skim over the consequences of her actions she could feel him hardening against her through their clothes. It devolved into a struggle briefly as he pushed against her and she tried to hold her ground. Their roles reversed twice before he finally got the upper hand and drove her back into the opposite wall firmly enough to let her know who was in charge. She let him. The erection she had taken to squeezing through his ridiculous Muggle trousers told her she had him right where she wanted him. Surely if he thought of his brother at a time like this he had a few more screws loose than she initially thought.  
  
What she didn’t expect was that he would actually go through with it. Not that she complained. He didn’t have the finesse, or the girth, of her husband but by Merlin’s beard he knew how to make a woman come apart. She clawed at his back through his jumper as he forced her lower back again and again into the bricks. It felt good, so very good and she buried her head against his neck to try and prevent herself from crying out. As much as she wouldn’t mind hearing her release echoing in the night, her Aunt had become more and more unstable and was prone to investigating any noise she heard outside the old Black townhouse. Her Uncle had silenced quite a few Muggles in the past few days. She smirked devilishly at the thought of her Aunt’s reaction if she knew what was going on so near her home.

She refocused her attention on her cousin as he thrust sharply, the feeling surprising her. She let her head fall back against the bricks as she adjusted to the new feeling. It was as though he had grown harder inside her, bigger certainly. She gasped for air, so close to her own release that she couldn’t even fathom a logical response to what she was feeling. He hit all the right nerves, pushing and pushing her until her muscles were clenching around him uncontrollably, her heels digging into the cleft of his exposed arse. She could feel him pulsing inside her, struggling not to cry out just as much as she was. It was another two thrusts of him unbearably filling her before they were done, heavy breaths the only sound in the dark alleyway.  
  
He let her down gently, more so than she expected, and they stepped apart to right themselves. It would have been fine if he hadn’t opened his mouth. He knew her curiosity would get the better of her and he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “Maybe there’s more stock in the rumours than I thought,” he threw over his shoulder.  
  
Don’t take the bait. Don’t take the bait. “What rumours would those be?”  
  
“Lestrange’s little swimmers don’t cut it,” he turned to face her, that familiar cocky grin etched on his face. “If I’d known you truly would shag anyone for the goods, I would have offered up my services sooner.”  
  
Despite her earlier concerns about her Aunt, Bellatrix screeched as she drew her wand and shot a curse at him like a punch to the gut. There was a sickening satisfaction in the pit of her stomach as she watched him fly down the alley and crash into a crate of milk bottles. Straightening her dress she stalked after him and held her wand directly between his eyes as he came to his senses. “You know nothing about me, you miserable mongrel,” she sneered. With a sharp flick of her wrist she sent a small cruciatus curse in the general direction of his so called ‘goods’. “Stay away from my family or next time I see you, I’ll cut your fucking balls off.” She left him there writhing in pain and headed back to the hell that was her Aunt and Uncle’s home. The sooner she and her husband stopped laying low and went home the better.  
  
Regulus was unresponsive at breakfast the next morning, hardly touching his food. They never saw him again.

 

**Act Three**

The third time she was having too much fun to care so much about him. There was something thrilling, she was loathe to admit, about seeing him despite the circumstances. Aside from Narcissa he was the only blood relative she had seen since her incarceration. She knew he understood her enthusiasm. There was a playfulness to their duel as they fought amongst the warring students and Death Eaters. It was exhilarating to be free and goading him on again. Nothing else mattered in that moment.  
  
That cocky grin was there once more and she flashed her own in return. They leapt into their intricate dance with gusto. Matching each other step for step. Throwing curses here and dodging jinxes there. The sounds of fighting around them only fuelled their competitive natures. It was too much fun, she even flashed him a true heartfelt smile as she blocked one of his more well known spells. The fact that he smiled back at her made her laugh and they continued, growing more brash with each movement.  
  
In the end she had been so overwhelmed by everything going on at once, so big-headed about her combined freedom and skill, that she hadn’t realised what happened. It wasn’t until Narcissa found her, screaming some nonsense about Lucius being captured, that she realised two very important things. She had forgotten about her husband and more importantly...  
  
She killed Sirius Black.


End file.
